blackrock_shooter_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Rock Shooter characters to choose from
Black Rock Shooter: (cannot be chosen it is BlackRockShooterz character) weapons: Rock Cannon: a cannon obviously Rainbow Cannon: a giant cannon that shoots the rainbow and is strong enough to kill anything Black Blade:a sword obviously Insane Black Rock Shooter: (cannon be chosen she is BlackRockShooterz character) weapons: Insane cannon lance ( a alance thats also a machine gun) Insane blade claw ( a curved blade) Black Rock Shooter Beast: weapons: Seven shot: a pistol BRSBLADE: a sword Dead Master: (cant be chosen she is Dead Master7's character) Weapons: Dead Scythe (a scythe) the Dead Chains Chariot: Weapons: a giant sword a giant shield those rollerblades of hers and a giant spider named mary that can shoot macaroons Strength Weapons: The orge Arms( their the guantlets Strength has and they can split into four large arms and also be used as a gun) Black*Gold Saw(Midori's character) weapons King saw ( her sword that has a crescent handle and a saw like curved blade Black*Gold Saw can also extend the length of the blade) MEFE: (Taken bye: ' (prounced Mii)' weapons:MEFE's weapon of choice is a large violet axe with a red tip that looks like a clenched fist with a thumbs-up. battle skills: *'Loudness' (ラウドネス, Laudonesu) - Boosts her ATK stat. *'Dance Macabre' (ダンスマカブル, Dansu-makaburu. 'Dance of Death' in the English release) - MEFE unleashes waves of dark energy from her axe to one direction and then the other repeatedly. *'Quatro Banish' - MEFE twirls her axe in the air, to create four energy balls that will home on BRS. MZMA(pronounced Mazuma)(up for grabs) Weapons:His weapon is a gigantic double-edged sword with a sawtooth-shaped blade. The sword's tip can be opened at will and turns the sword into a beam cannon. Skill: *'Backdraft' (バックドラフト, "Bakkudorafuto") - Boosts his Attack stats. *'Big Snipe' (ビッグスナイプ, "Biggusunaipu") - MZMA charges his sword as a beam cannon and fires at his enemy. *'Mad Strike' (マッドストライク, "Maddosutoraiku") - MZMA prepares himself to strike and travels at a great speed, striking his opponent from out of nowhere. SZZU(pronounces Shizu)(up for grabs) weapons:She wields a large, yellow blade with a uniquely shaped hilt. Skills: *'Sweet Chat' (スウィートチャット, Suītochatto) - Heals health over time. *'Yellow Tiger Strike Drive' (黄虎走駆, Oukosouku) - SZZU along with CKRY charges head on and strikes down their opponent two times. CKRY(pronounced kaarii)(up for grabs. fyi CKRY is Szzu's brother) weapons:He wears a massive black-colored armored suit with yellow trimming covering his entire body, which is adorned by spikes. Like his younger sister, SZZU, he does not display any notable ability except for his brute strength. Despite his bulky appearance, however, he is surprisingly quick on his feet. Skills: *'Sweet Chat' (スウィートチャット, "Suu~ītochatto") - Heals health overtime. *'Yellow Tiger Strike Drive' (黄虎走駆, "Oukosouku") - CKRY along with SZZU charges head on and strikes down their opponent two times. Impossible to evade. XNFE (pronounced Nafe) (taken by dead master 7) weapons:XNFE's arms are two unusual metallic contraptions which have three-pronged claws on each end. Battle skills: *'Formation' (フォーメーション, Fōmeeshon） - Mini Rabbits gather around XNFE in specified positions. This skill depends on the Formation called (can take Formations A, V, L, or G). *'Vaccuum Drive' (宙空合ーノ座, Sorasoragō no za) - XNFE will spin for a moment. This will heal all Mini Rabbits on the field by a significant amount. LLWO (pronounced ririo) Weapons:His main weapon is a bow which utilizes a special kind of ammunition, which is attached to his trousers. In battle, he can be considered as an all-rounder, with strong points in long-distance attacks and in melee combats alike. Skills: *'Mental Concentration: Yin' (精神統一 陰, Seishin tōitsu: In) (Focus Shadow in the english version) - Boosts his Speed stats tenfold. *'Brigade-Style Air Conquering kai' (旅団式エアコンカー改, Ryodan-shiki Eakonkā kai) - LLWO stands far away from his opponent and leaps into the air. He fires five energy balls that targets his opponent's position. SAHA(pronounced ZAHA) weapons:He also wears black gloves with several detached bracelets on his arms. SAHA was shown to be wearing a very large battle-suit to stop Black★Rock Shooter from advancing towards White Rock Shooter, as well as to transfer Nana Gray to White Rock Shooter with XNFE. His attacks consists of long-range and physical close-range attacks. Skills: *'Dragon's Call' (ドラゴンズコール, "Doragonzukōru") - Boosts his Attack stats, then his Defense stats. *'Pneumatic Retsuden Machine Fist' (マシン式空烈拳, "Mashin-shiki kuu Retsu ken") - SAHA launches hundreds of rockets from his Battle Suit. Impossible to tell when or how many will they fall. White Rock Shooter Weapons:She wields a giant curved scythe (as big as her) named "White Scythe" with ease. She also wields a Rock Cannon and a 'White Blade'. She has two white "wings" sticking out of her back, composed of four smaller wings each. In her Skills: *'World Maker' (メイキングワールド, Meikingu Wārudo) - Boosts her Attack stats and enables life recovery for a short period of time. *'Dead End' (デッドエンド, Deddo Endo) - WRS rotates her scythe counterclockwise, forming multiple pink cannonballs, and aiming at BRS. It is impossible to escape their fury. 'EX Mode'Edit *'White Doctrine' (ホワイトドクトリン, Howaito Dokutorin) - She is completely immune to damage and possibly effects from any BRS' battle skills. This effect may last very long; WRS can only be damaged by normal attacks. *'Grateful Sun Ray' (グレイトフル サン レイ, Gureitofuru San Rei) - WRS transforms her large wings and cannon into a giant-turret like cannon. At the top, a sun like figure begins to rotate counterclockwise, charging a very large energy ball, and WRS fires from behind. The large energy ball can be damaged and can divide itself until it/they hit BRS or if it/they was seriously damaged a lot. Nana Grey weapon:Gray's weapon of choice is a longsword with two tooth-like peaks at the edge sporting a black and orange color scheme. battle skills: none Bone Sprout info: She appears to be a teenage girl with long black hair and pinkish red eyes. She wears what looks like a black seifuku. Most unusual about her appearance is her right arm appears to split into three black skeletal arms that end in clawed hands. Her other arm is normal and she wears a single black glove Black*Matagi Info:Black★Matagi is a girl with short black hair and purple eyes. A purple-colored flame shoots from her left eye and her right is covered by a black eyepatch. She wears an outfit similar to a sailor uniform, with a white collar, long sleeves, a short pleated skirt and a predominant black color scheme. She appears to wear a blouse with thin shoulder straps under her outfit. Black★Matagi also wears a pair of knee-high boots. Her accessories are a pair of headphones and a white armband with a black pentagram design. Her weapon is a gunblade, a large artillery weapon with an even larger blade attached to its end. Its overall length can rival Black★Matagi's height. the characters listed below are also characters to be. just type in their name on the search thing on this wikia and choose the first thing that pops up and bam u can see what they look like and their weapons. list of their names: Black*Devil Girl- Loveness- Maid Gunner- Great Black Sword- Underworld Vulcan- Demon cannon user- Elder Caster- Farside Bunny- Dragon Slayer- Geshumaru- Ninja Zero Two- Ram- Plz know there really are links to them all but some pics dont show the links no matter what pic u use and some only have 2 pics of them and thats it. im sorry if u think im lieing but im not. and if u dont believe me that the characters down past the brs psp game characters arent real brs characters here check again:http://blackrockshooter.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Characters look through that page and you'll see their names listed on that site ^. that is all now plz enjoy yourselves here. even the characters i made pages for are here on this that wikia i posted above ^.